Klitorious
by LazyOtakuGirl
Summary: Klitorious is a rich hentai artist, who buys a broken girl to be her slave for God know's why. After she returns this girl back to her once pure and strong-willed phase, she might need more help than she should, but a little debt blackmail didn't hurt anyone, right? Rated MA for sexual references, coarse language, and hentai humor. Read at your own risk!


**A/N** _A story I wrote for deviantart~ WARNING: Mature themes, such as hentai humor, sexual references, and coarse language. Read at your own risk!_

* * *

After watching Schindler's List, a certain hentai artist, by the name of Klitorious, was out and about. After winning the lottery of 1,000,000, as well as using her savings from her "Hentai Works Money Bags," she decides to use most of this money for her own personal gain; which is to buy a soul.

Hopefully this soul would be worth less than a 100,000,000 dollars, since she had a little over that. With that in mind, she walked through a poor area in Dragunaala. It was a castle, broken, with questional substances about to it. She ignored it and was stopped by a guard.

"Excuse me, Miss," the bird demon said, fiercly. "This is a private party. No woman like YOU allowed!"

Klitorious made a slight confused look, and came to her quick realization. He was referring to her chubby appearance. Though she did have a curvy body with a big bust size. most men prefer slim girls(even a slim and flattie girl is better). She made an angry look, which faded to a grin.

"Well, if looks do matter, why are YOU in this private party?" Klitorious said, sarcasticly.

"Why, you!" The demon roared and prepared to slap her very hard, till he saw a large dollar bill appear in front of her face. It was a... 1,000 dollar bill. How can such a girl have this...?

"Now," Klitorious said, still grinning. "Did you say that people like ME are not allowed?"

The bird demon started to drool, the dollar bill's scent getting to him.

"No, where did you hear that, Miss?" He said, being dim-witted, or atleast trying to seem that way. "This way is the private party." Klitorious signed and gave this man the 1,000 dollar bill, and proceeded at the opening.

As she entered, it turned out, this was an orgy party. As you can tell from the smell of semen and sweat(as well as other bodily fluid), this was with only attractive females and ugly monsters with giant dicks.

Klitorious's nose twitched from the scent. She thought to herself, "Uh! Gross... What freaks."

"These are our most treasured objects," said the bird demon as he came in, smelling the dollar bill she gave to him earlier. "You'd be free to enjoy yourself here, if you like~" Wow, a minute ago, I was ugly, but being rich makes you sexy! Just wow...

Klitorious said coldly, "I rather not." Then she said slightly less coldly. "But, I'm here to buy perhaps a soul to be mine."

The bird demon kept smelling the money she gave him, to which she had to take another one out. The demon's eyes grew into hearts. "Yes, of course! What is it may interest you, Ma'm?" he said, excitedly.

"Well," Klitorious continued, stoic. "What's the best 'object' you got here?"

"Oh, well. I don't know," he grimaced.

Klitorious took out another 1,000 dollar bill. "I don't think you heard me."

"Right this way, Ma'm!" he excitedly said, leading her towards the area more closer to the exit. There, an orgy of pig demons to boar demons, to one's Klitorious was unfamiliar with.

"So..." the bird demon said, in his usual highpitched tone. "Which one interests you for the night?"

"No," Klitorious said, bluntly. "I want one to keep for myself. Not just for a night. Not just for foreplay or a one night stand. Mine. Just mine."

The demon growled, his annoyance getting to him. "Really? Well, small dollar bills like these won't do, won't they?!" He threw them at her, but secretly, kept one of them, which Klitorious shook off.

She eyed the crumbled dollar bills down there. She took out a few gold pieces, which were obviously worth more than just 1,000 dollar bills. Not even 10 or 20 could reach the value of these gold nuggets. The monster eyed them, realizing this woman could actually or may be able to give them something worthy of one of the girls here. Maybe even two or more!

"I'll bite," the bird demon said. "What's your offer for one of the souls of these girls?"

"Hmmm..." she mumbled. "Is this really the best you've got? You better not be lying to me."

The monster grumbled, afraid this might lose the deal. "Erm, well, I don't lie-"

She eyed this monster a look that matched his annoying angry look earlier, maybe even more.

"Best. Girl. Now. Bitch." These words were spoken plainly and coldly.

The monster growled, showing no fear and about to slap her again.

One of the monsters grabbed his hand.

A male demon with horns, long red hair, and a muscular body, had approached.

"Ginyol-Sama!" the bird demon cried.

"Don't raise a hand to a woman of such noble aspects," he said, then eyed Klitorious.

"I believe, you would be Klitorious, the famous hentai artist, correct?" he said, than asked, in a polite tone.

"I am," she answered.

Ginyol then said, "I believe we do have a slave worthy of your desires, Ma'm."

"Really?" Klitorious said, coldly with a grin. "And whom would this be then?"

Ginyol gestured her to come forward. "Come."

Klitorious knew this may be a trap, but then again; Who would want to rape a girl like her?

As the halls got wider, and the Kingdom of this so-called Dragundaala, a kingdom of the dragon people(they had dragon's blood running through their veins), Klitorious saw a female being violently raped by a huge blue dragon. It seemed her pussy was stretchy each thrust came into her. And by the look of it, she was pregnant, atleast 8 to 9 months pregnant.

Klitorious though to herself with a straight face, "Disgusting..."

She eyed Ginyol, expecting a good explanation for this girl to be her own personal slave.

"Well?" Klitorious said. "What's so good about this loose goose pussy?"

Ginyol said, still grinning, "This 'loose goose pussy' is none other than the princess of this once proud kingdom... Dragundaala."

Klitorious kept to a plain look. "Really? I know of this kingdom, Ginyol. You broken not just this kingdom but its people, as well."

Ginyol's eyebrow twitched.

"What's. Good. About. This. Loose. Goose. Pussy." She was serious. It was not because this girl was not a virgin, but she was a broken girl. How would Klitorious play with her? Or even be somewhat of a relable slave?

Ginyol went back to his usual grin. "Well, you said the best, and if this is not suitable, then-"

"I'll take her."

"Eh?" Ginyol was not done yet. He wanted to end this deal and have his guards end this woman's life. But, this was not going well planned than he thought. But, he could change a little bit of this plan, like he planned to. Like, a plan B.

"I said, 'I'll take her.'" Klitorious said this coldly.

"Well, then. You must know the price for these, though. The price of a life, a slave."

Klitorious kept to her usual plain look, not showing any emotion such as fear or disgust. Just plain impulse.

"Yeah, blah blah blah," she continued. "Is this enough?"

She took out a magical card, which she let float off her hand and disappeared into air, which millions of dollar bills appeared.

The demons around ran into the halls and room, clenching the money and started to smell it.

Ginyol said, fiercly, "Stop! I haven't accepted, yet!" The demon got scared and let go of the money.

He then eyed the woman that it Klitorious.

She took out another magical card which turned to a hundred golden nuggets. The demons couldn't help but drool.

Ginyol picked up one of the golden nuggets, then smelling it.

"Hmmm... Real gold, eh? You really are serious."

Klitorious kept eyeing him, a way of saying yes.

"I suppose it's a deal."

"No." Klitorious said this blantly. "It's either a deal... or no deal."

Ginyol grinned. After a few seconds of silence...

"Deal."

The dragon demon was then slaughtered, while the girl, the princess, was taken and forced into a dirty gown and chains, and given to this rich woman.

"Nice doing buisness with you 'gentlemen.'" The word "gentlemen" was emphasised, as if Klitorious meant, "Freaks."

By the time the emotionless princess and Klitorious were out of the castle and kingdom, they had made it to the second kingdom village, a good place known as Blingtom.

"Well, you wait here, slave. I'm going to get you something."

She bought a potion and some raw meat and drinks, cokes and steaks basically.

She eyed the young horned girl, the princess, who was being harrassed by disgusting old farts(old men). She took out a 1,000 dollar bill and gave it to them, saying, "Buy yourself your own slut." They gave thanks to her and left. That money is probably more than they make in a year.

"Okay, when we get home, I'm going to give you this potion, 'kay?" The girl who appeared half demon was just following her since the chains were held by her master.

"It will give you back your memories, your body, but the memories you had will be gone, as welll as the damage those bastards did to you."

The broken girl just kept walking, her inner thighs leaking with cum from between and some tears her seen, like she was waiting for something to go in her pussy.

"Uh! It's like talking to a dog..." Klitorious said. "A handicapped dog!"

By the time they reached home, Klitorious, had the steaks on the oven and the cokes in the fridge.

Her slave was sitting in the seat, in the kitchen.

"Now..." Klitorious continued. "I will feed you this." She took out the top from the potion bottle and filled the broken girl's mouth with it, and forced her to let it go down her throat, though not with much effort, since she "likes" to take things deep in her throat.

By the time the girl let out a hiccup, her amber eyes started to turn green, and her ears turned into that of normal human ears, then her horns started to disappear. And finally, every inch of her turned back into her normal self. Her body, in other words, was a pure and untouched soul, with a heart of a dragon knight.

She then fell unconscious, the sudden change having an effect on her.

"Huh?" Klitorious wondered... "She turned back, but why...!"

She looked at the side of the bottle of potion(which there was no more) and the side effects consist of sleeping for the next 8 hours.

Klitorious signed. She won't be awake till midnight... Which means she will have to stay awake for her slave's realization that she is alive and no longer a slave of demons with huge dicks.

At 12, this will be a new step for her.

"Hmmm..." Klitorious wondered. "What is this girl's name, though..."

Was it Citew? Katieyou? I'll have to wait for 8 hours... Uh!

Klitorious knew this story was just getting started!

* * *

(c)Valkyria Princess Knight Catue


End file.
